houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hephaestus Class
Future use with the Dominion and FA This carrier seems like a design that could be pretty useful in the future. I would guess the Dominion will want to expand their construction capabilities for super heavy ships once the civil war is over, and a carrier like this seems like a sensible choice to complement the traditional super heavy cruiser. Especially if a lot of design work has already been done. I've tried to come up with some changes to the ship so it's more suited to support fleets not made up of Aries ships. Would it be possible to make the areas in red modular, in case a fleet does not focus on assault corvettes and battleships? The space dedicated entirely to assault corvettes in the original design should be able to support frigate and attack cruiser repair docks if needed, while the rear area limited to battleships in the Aries schematics should be able to accommodate medium cruisers if the hull is extended (mostly to make it capable of repairing Shallan medium cruisers, the original hull should be large enough for Shukhants, although only barely) and the engines are enlarged to account for additional mass. If people are interested and manage to get their hands on the blueprints, could we rent a suitable shipyard in Union Remnant space to get a prototype built? Jerek-Dremine already has access to up-to-date engine modules for super heavy cruisers, blueprints for the corvette repair facilities on the Talos, and lots of experience modifying and rebuilding older super heavy designs to suit modern requirements. Which might allow us to complete the project relatively quickly, especially if we can convince some disgruntled Aries designers who want to see their ship completed to switch sides. StupidSexyShallans (talk) 13:17, April 2, 2017 (UTC) -Would it be possible to make the areas in red modular, in case a fleet does not focus on assault corvettes and battleships? I suppose so, though it might require a redesign of the interior. It can handle frigates and repairs to some Attack Cruisers already. Enlarged dorsal and ventral repair stations could handle Shallan Mediums like you've suggested. The smaller ones on the sides would still be large enough for repairs to several classes of medium. ... rent a suitable shipyard in Union Remnant space to get a prototype built? Short answer: no. It's a competing design and Iratar wouldn't want them selling such ships to the Dominion. As for building one yourself, the Forbearance yards are best suited to repairs and refits. It's incapable of completely building from scratch. To finish the design you'd have to get hold of at least a partially completed hull. Good ideas overall. For the Alliance, they'd probably buy these ships and might even help with the suggested modifications. What they wouldn't do is spend resources to resurrect design plans if they've been lost. They already have several capable heavy and super heavy carrier designs. The ACC, Talos and modernized Senate are enough for their needs. -ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 14:57, April 2, 2017 (UTC) To finish the design you'd have to get hold of at least a partially completed hull. Would we need an actual Hephaestus hull, or would a repairable mega class wreck be enough to work with? Short answer: no. Who in the Dominion has super heavy cruiser yards? In case we would actually need to build the ship from scratch. StupidSexyShallans (talk) 17:04, April 2, 2017 (UTC) -- Nasidum has the yards that build their mobile fortress in the Centri Cluster. There are several super heavy yards in South Reach that formerly belonged to the SRL but are now in the hands of the Dominion. No other House will admit to having yards in the Centri cluster capable of building supers from scratch. If there were public knowledge of them they would have been among the first targets in the opening phase of the Civil War. (Everyone DOES have repair yards though.) It's not clear where Aries would have been working on such a design, or even if they shared such information with their new allies. If they did share it Nasidum might have ordered it scrapped to divert materials to more needed projects. Aries had much weaker holdings in South Reach so it's a less likely location. The hull of a Mega or Champion might make for a good starting point but the finished design would be of much lower quality. An incomplete or damaged Hephaestus hull would be ideal, but either way you'd need the design data to properly finish it. -ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 23:49, April 2, 2017 (UTC)